A new Alice for Wonderland
by Misaki Shou
Summary: What if years later 5 girls fell into Wonderland, what would happen to Alice? What if one of them knew all there was to know about Wonderland. Really bad at summaries, sorry. x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time letting other people read my stories and it is my first time writing a fan fiction. If you don't like it don't read it, simple really. Oh and I'm from England so if some things confuse you, sorry. ^_^ x**

-Caitlin-

"Caitlin, come on!" Shouted Maria as I ran outside. It was summer break and we were all at my house. There was me -Caitlin Faithfull-Evans- , Maria Donnelly, Helen Jones, Jessica Powell and Náme Roberts.

A.N: Náme's name is pronounced Narme, the 'e' like the 'e' in met.

We were always together and we had just finished our 4th year in high school. Next year we would be going into year 11, we were all in different classes but we still found time to meet up.

I ran over to where Maria and Helen were standing, it was at the bottom of my garden. I rarely went down here so I didn't know what they were looking at, at first glance. I crouched over a big hole, I had never seen it before and it looked to big for a rabbit. Jess ran over, nearly knocking me in but Helen grabbed my arm. I peered into the endlessly black darkness of the hole and my foot slipped, loosing my balance I fell in pulling Helen and Maria in to. Jess followed for fun and Náme jumped down to as she didn't want to be left alone.

We seemed to be falling for hours and when we hit land it was a hard brutal bow that took the wind out of us. When I opened my eyes I saw red, at first I thought it was blood. I sat up and found my crimson glasses, putting them on my vision sharpened again and I saw that we were in a garden of red roses. I stood up and brushed myself down, I was wearing a short black dress that has short sleeves and had two bows on the front, it was very gothic. Just the way I liked it.

I was also wearing black criss-cross tights and auburn hair that went to my feet was braided down my back. Helen was wearing a blue Hollister checked shirt that has the sleeves rolled up and jean shorts. Her brown hair was up in a tight ponytail as always with her fringe clipped back, she looked very pretty and I always got jealous of her but she didn't know, of course. Maria was wearing a purple halter neck top and light blue jeans, she had on her purple converse and her blonde curly hair was half up half down. Jess was wearing a flower patterned dress that had two layers, the first was white and the second flower printed that finished diagonal at the bottom. Her brown hair was down falling just past her shoulders. Náme was wearing a green one shoulder top and a white puffy skirt, her hair was braided from the top left down to the bottom right.

"Where are we?" Náme asked as she pulled up Jess, Helen was glaring at me so I decided to look around. After wondering around the rose garden a bit it suddenly hit me where we where. I skipped back to them smiling, they were all standing around and when I got back Helen continued to glare at me and Maria looked worried.

"I don't know where we are, I cannot get any signal here and my phone says that we are no where to be found." Said Jess putting her phone away in her bag hanging off her arm.

"I know where we are, I know everything there is to know about this place." I said grinning, I rocked on my heels. Náme's eyes widened and I turned around, behind me was a man with black long hair and a suit on, he had a top hat on and a cane with another small top hat on top.

"Oh, really, would you like to tell me where you are?" He asked smiling walking closer to us, I nodded and stepped back a little.

"We are in Wonderland, you are Blood Dupre and this is your mansion. Am I not correct?" He glared daggers at me and I glared back smirking. I was not normally this cocky or confident, but I knew a lot about this place and I knew what he liked.

"Yes, you are correct, we are in Wonderland." He said smiling back at me. Maria's jaw dropped and Náme's too, they didn't believe that he would agree with me, they thought I was lying. Helen rolled her eyes still not believing us and Jess held in her laughter. Blood led us into his castle and we sat in the living room, it was large and we all sat on a couch whilst Blood sat opposite us with his legs crossed and his eyes scanning us.

"I would like to see Elliot, is this ok?" I finally said, he looked at me suspiciously but nodded and called a faceless one over. Helen, Maria, Jess and Náme gasped when they saw that she had no face but I only smiled and thanked her. A moment later Elliot the march hare appeared in the door-way.

"Blood, what is it?" He asked, Blood gestured to me and I stood up before walking over to him, I laughed at him a little and he frowned at my rudeness. I blushed slightly and asked my request.

"C-can I please touch your ears?" I said, he looked at me confused then nodded slowly, my face brightened and I reached up to feel his soft ears. He sat down as I was quite small and could only just reach his ears, I continued to feel his ears for a while whilst Jess laughed at me and Helen looked like she had seen a ghost. She couldn't believe how immature I was being, Maria stood up and also walked over to him, she asked too and slowly touched one of his fluffy ears. The moment she had her eyes seamed to glimmer and she carried on. After a few more minutes I stopped and faced Blood again.

"I am going to go to see Julius. I will take my leave." I said walking over to the door, Blood didn't try to stop me nor did he frown on it.

"Are you going to come too?" I asked the rest, they nodded and followed me out, a led them out into a forest and we set off to the clock tower to meet Julius.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is the first and I didn't want to give people loads to read, if you like it and want me to continue the R&R please. Thanks x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! ^_^ Had major writers block all week and been feeling a little sick so sorry for the late chapter. I made this one a little longer than the last and the ****_italics _****is their thoughts. Last time I forgot the disclaimer so here it is:**

**Peter: Misaki-chan does not own Heart/Clover/Joker/Diamond/Anniversary no kuni no Alice!**

* * *

"So where the hell are we again?!" Helen said shouting at me; we had just entered the forest on our way to the clock tower when Helen and the rest of the group turned to me glaring with a slightly worried look in their eyes. I shifted nervously and looked at the ground.

"Wonderland. I told you before." I mumbled now shy again after my confidence had gone, Helen frowned at me in disbelief. I took a step back then two. _They didn't believe me, even though I was their friend they didn't believe me._ I felt like they were stabbing me in the heart. _How could they_? I ran tears brimming in my eyes, I ran ahead, not knowing where I was going and not really caring. _I hate them! They think I'm stupid, they think I made this all up! _Suddenly I ran into a tree branch tripping up and hitting my head on a rock. I reached up my hand to my head and saw blood. My vision turned to black as a fell unconscious.

~Helen ~

_Where was that idiot? Why would she look that way? Does she think we don't believe her? _We were running through the forest after Caitlin, she was quite fast but I was faster. The only problem was that we had stood there, just staring at nothing, we didn't know what to do. _Idiot! Why does she have to run off?! Why didn't she just hit me, I normally don't like it but I would rather that then we all get lost here in God knows where! _

"Hey there, are you lost?" I turned suddenly to the voice behind me, it was a male's voice. There stood a tall man with short brown hair and a wide smile plastered onto his face, he was talking to Maria.

"Well, not exactly, we lost our friend and she is the only one who knows her way around here." Maria said, he nodded.

"I'm lost too, I'm trying to get to the Heart castle."

"We are too." Maria said smiling, it was clear she liked him but to me something didn't feel right. He smiled even wider if it was possible and took her hands in his making her blush slightly.

"You can come with me!" He said excitedly, I was about to say no to him but Maria beat me to it saying yes. _ God she was an even bigger idiot than Caitlin! Why would she say yes, he is a complete stranger?! _ I mentally slapped her for it but went along anyway, we started walking north, it didn't seem right but the stranger had said it was that way.

"Oh yes, what is your name? I'm Ace, the knight of hearts." He said, we stopped and Maria smiled.

"I'm Maria, this is Helen, Jess and Náme. We are looking for Caitlin." She said, he nodded and we carried on walking. I saw a huge shadow cover mine and looked up, it was night. _How? It was bright and sunny only moments ago! _I looked back at the rest and found two tents set up right in front of me! Ace got out of one and grinned. _How was that even possible? And did her ever stop grinning?!_

"We might as well camp here for the night right?" Ace asked Maria, she nodded and sat down around a newly made fire. Ace sat next to her and we all did the same.

~Maria~

_I like him, he is really nice and he is smiles a lot. _I sat down next the fire and Ace sits next to me, I smile and he smiles back. I notice the sword he has, my eyes widen and he notices me. He takes it out and puts it over to the side hiding it from my view, I frown in confusion then realise that he thought I didn't like it.

"C-can I see it please? I like swords." I say not looking into his eyes, he is taken by surprise but says yes and hands me the sword. It is heavier than I expected and I would have dropped it if he had not hand his hand over mine holding it up. I blushed but kept it hidden by my hair, I turned my attention back to the sword and grinned when I saw it. It had slight blood stains on it but I didn't mind, in fact I sort of liked it better, I loved death. Ace saw my face and laughed.

"Not many people like swords, especially not ones with blood on. You're really strange." He looked at me then laughed again. I just kept on smiling. _This is a great sword! I wish I had one, but Helen wouldn't let me near one normally. She must be wary of Ace, this will be a lot of fun to tease her with~_

~Caitlin~

I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was not in the forest any more, I was in the castle of hearts, I could tell from the heart themed room. _It must have been Peter who brought me here, Vivaldi wouldn't be in the forest and Ace would get lost so it must have been Peter. _ My eyes widened when I realised I had left Helen and the rest in the forest alone! _God, I bet they hate me! How could I pass out at a time like that?! _ I mentally slapped myself and tried to stand up, a stabbing pain hit me in the head, I sat back down on the bed and grabbed my head in pain, I noticed I had bandages on my head and took them off. They were stained with blood, I put them on the side and tried getting up again but slower. I managed it out of the room and walked down the corridor leaning on the wall for support.

I saw a flash of white before black descended on me again and I felt myself falling to the hard ground below, I blacked out when I hit a soft body supporting my weight. The last thing I heard was something I really wish I hadn't. "I hate her! As soon as Alice has seen her, I'm going to kill her as soon as Alice is out of site. I'll blame it on Blood, he is getting too close to her lately."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the late chapter but I've had writers block all this week. :( **

**Blood: You should work harder!**

**Me: Sorry, I try!**

**Peter: Misaki-chan doesn't own heart/clover/diamond/joker/anniversary no kuni no Alice!**

**Blood: Thanks god.**

**Peter: Blood don't be mean to Misaki-chan!**

**Me: And onto chapter 3!**

~Jess~

We were walking towards a huge red and pink castle, we had finally found civilisation after walking around for hours getting lost with Ace. We had still not found Caitlin and we were getting really worried, she could have died for all we knew. We reached the entrance and Ace opened the door like he owed the place, we followed after him. Maria was standing a little behind him with the rest of us behind her, Maria obviously liked him but I didn't, he was strange and dangerous. Náme was staring at the castle whilst Helen continued to glare at Ace's back like she was trying to burn a hole through him with her eyes.

"Ace, thank god your back. The queen has been shouting for you all day, she is beheading people as we speak!" Said a man, his tone worried yet relived at the same time. _He must be the Kin; he does look fancy enough to be one. _Ace groaned by followed the man all the same to a set of giant double doors. We entered and sat at the throne was a young woman with purple hair. _She must be the queen, she sure looks it. _Ace bowed to her and we did the same, she smiled.

"WE have something to discuss with you Ace."

~Caitlin~

I woke but I was too weak to open my eyes, I listened out for any sign of people and heard Peter's voice and a young girl's. I knew it was Alice's as she was the only person that Peter would sound so happy talking to. I listened in on their conversation.

"She hit her dead very hard and may not wake up for days, even at all. Sorry Alice." Peter said. At first I didn't know who they were talking about but then I realised, they were talking about me.

"That's a shame, I would have liked to meet another girl from my world. Oh well, I guess it cannot be helped." Alice sighed. I heard footsteps leading away and some leading towards me. I pretended to still be asleep and I heard Peter laugh, it sounded evil and cruel. It didn't suit him one bit. I felt a sharp blade at my throat and held my breath. _Am I going to die here? I don't want to die yet. _I felt it slice a small cut and my hot blood roll down my neck.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was man's voice and I opened one of my eyes a little to see a faceless person. I sat up and Peter looked at him scowling. He left the room and the faceless man ran up to me.

"Do you want a bandage miss?" I shook my head, it hurt a little but I would get over it. I walked out and felt a little better but still weak. My clothes had blood on them from the wound on my throat but I didn't really care. I had to fine Vivaldi and explain to her what had happened.

~Jess~

I wasn't listening to the queen, she was boring me. I saw a door open at the far corner of the room and without anyone noticing i slipped out. I found myself in a maze, I started to walk around it. I like mazes they were fun, but I wasn't that good at them. As I was walking through I heard a rustling noise above me and looked up. A boy around my age was crawling along the top of the hedge.

"Hey, you need any help up there?" I asked the strange boy, he had pink hair and cat ears and a tail. He noticed me and jumped down, he frowned at me and I waited there with my hands on my hips waiting for him to say something and not just frown at me.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" I was taken aback by his riddle, my brows frowned in thought and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know." I said then it hit me, nothing. "Nothing." I said grinning. He smiled and walked closer to me.

"Yep, nothing is greater than god, more evil than the devil. The poor have nothing and the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing then you will die." I smiled and nodded, it was only then that I remembered that he was a cat. I touched his tail lightly and it felt so soft and warm.

~Boris~

I grinned at her, she knew my riddle. I felt her touch my tail and remembered Alice's reaction to it, she hated my tail and tried to pull it off. I was about to move my tail away from the stranger but she didn't hurt me, I actually liked it. I purred and she laughed, she kept on stroking my tail and then she reached up and touched my ear. She was happy and I was too. It felt nice the way she was stroking my ears and tail, my natural cat instincts came out and I nuzzled into her neck purring loudly. She smiled and laughed, it was cute, she was cute.

She suddenly stopped and I looked up at her to see if something was wrong, she was still smiling and she stoked my head. "I'm Jess, who are you?" She asked her voice sweet and calm.

"Boris, Boris Airay the Cheshire cat." I said still purring. She grinned and I thought of something. "Hey, Jess, do you want to come to the amusement park? It's really fun." I asked, she smiled and nodded. She stopped petting me and looked at her hands sadly. "Would you like to still pet me?" I asked nervously, I had never wanted anyone to pet me before. She nodded happily and I turned into a pink cat, her eyes widened and she picked me up. I snuggled down into her arms and started to lead her towards the park.

**Thanks for reading! R&R! xxxxx ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, don't have much to say really right now. :/ Hope you like it! ^_^ x**

**Peter: Misaki-chan doesn't own Heart/Clover/Diamond/Joker/Anniversary no kuni no Alice!**

~Náme~

We stood in the queen's throne room, Ace was talking to her. She was very pretty, her purple hair was pulled back and curled at the ends. She turned to us, it was Maria, Helen, and I in the room, i had seen Jess sneak out before but decided it was best to keep it quiet. "You, we do not know you. Who might you be?" I smiled and stepped forward curtsying.

"Náme, your highness, and this is Helen and Maria." I said pointing to them as I said their names, the queen stood up and walked over to me. She hugged me and my eyes widened in shock. "You are so cute, we simply love you, we are Vivaldi the queen of hearts." She said her eyes sparkling, she told me and Maria to follow her and Helen was showed to a guest room for the time being.

When in the room Vivaldi locked the doors and turned to us, she sat down and patted the floor next to her. I sat down on her left and Maria on her right. "So, do you like it here?" The hearts queen asked, I smiled and nod, Maria did the same. Vivaldi smiled in return and then she turned to Maria and smirked. "How do you like Ace?" Maria was shocked a little but then slightly blushed, she took interest in the floor and I laughed a little.

"I...um... I really like him, he's nice and kind. I like him a lot." She mumbled the last bit but we both heard her, Vivaldi grinned and clapped her hands in joy. Then she suddenly became serious, she turned to Maria and put her hands on her shoulders. "Be very careful, if Ace likes you then he will mistake it for something else and try to kill you, you must, I repeat must, make sure that you show him it is love." Maria smiled a little and nodded once showing her understanding.

~Helen~

I was in a huge guest bedroom, it was red with pink hearts. I sat on the bed just thinking as I heard a noise outside my room, I got up and opened my door sticking my head out. My eyes widened when I saw Caitlin on the floor bleeding dangerously bad from a cut in her neck. She looked at me before blacking out, I dragged her into the room and ran out looking for someone to help. I found a tall man with white hair and rabbit ears. "Hello, please help me. My friend has a wound on her neck and she could die, please help." He nodded and followed me as I ran back to the room.

He saw Caitlin and I swear I saw his facial expression turn to anger, I shook it off saying it was nerves. He bandaged her throat up and left without saying a word, I waited until Caitlin woke up.

*time skip*

"Caitlin are you sure that you are ok?" Maria asked as we sat around the table. We had just finished tea, Caitlin had woken up and told me everything, then we got called to tea and she had to explain everything again. Caitlin nodded for the 10th time but Maria still looked worried, Vivaldi just looked angry. "I am going to behead that rabbit the next time I see him! How dare he try to kill a woman! An outsider at that!" Caitlin smiled and shook her head.

"No, he didn't want me to hurt Alice. He loves her so it's not all his fault." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course it's his fault, he decided to kill you, he should have thought about it first instead of just acting on his emotions." Caitlin smiled at me, her throat still had the now red bandage around it and she couldn't eat yet as it could make the wound worse but she was still surprisingly happy.

"Vivaldi, could we please so back to the Hatter's Mansion? I want to discuss some things with Blood." Caitlin asked turning towards the queen with a hopeful look. Vivaldi frowned but said yes, Caitlin thanked her and stood up, she started to walk out when she heard me getting up too. "Oh, you don't have to come too, you can stay here if you want. I shook my head. "If you go I do too, we are not loosing you again to find you half dead. Caitlin smiled and Maria and Náme stood up too. I rolled my eyes again but grinned. "Maria, could I talk to you for a sec?" Ace had appeared around the door and grinned at Maria. Vivaldi gave Maria a knowing look as she stood up and went after Ace.

~No-ones POV~

He walked into the rose maze with Maria following behind nervously. Ace stopped and Maria walk towards but kept a little space between just-in-case.

"You know Maria." Ace smiled walking up to her, they were alone in the maze. "I think I will kill you." Maria stepped back and felt the hedge against her back. Ace laughed, he had an insane and out-of-control look in his eyes. He got out a small knife and held it at Maria's neck, Maria flinched but didn't take her eyes off his brown ones. Ace leaned in and pressed the knife lightly, drawing blood. He smirked and Maria looked at him, her sadness and pain showing on her face. She was going to die here by the hands of the person she loved.

**Left it on a cliffy for ya! ;P oh and if you don't like anything or if you are a little confused don't be afrid to say so! :D Please R&R xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey , hope you guys like it! x**

**Boris: Misaki-san does not own heart/clover/diamond/joker/anniversary no kuni no Alice!**

Maria, without thinking, leaned forward and kissed Ace, he was momentarily shocked then he took away the knife that had cut her more with her force and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Ace, I cannot let you kill me yet. I still need to make you love me." Maria said blushing and stepping away from him.

"No you don't." Ace said, Maria looked pained to hear it. Did he really hate her that much?

"I already love you." Ace said, he picked her up bridal style and started walking in a random direction.

"Ace, the castle is that way." Maria laughed, Ace turned red and turned around to go the way she pointed. "Knew that, I was just making sure you did." He said blushing slightly, Maria laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

~Caitlin~

_Where is Maria? She has been gone for ages now, I hope nothing bad has happened. If Ace dare hurt her, oh the things I would do._

I paced the room, Helen, Náme and I were waiting for Maria to come back before heading out towards the mansion, Helen was sat down waiting patiently and Náme was talking with Vivaldi in the corner. "Caitlin! Please would you stop pacing and just sit down?!" Helen shouted at me, I sighed and sat down, just as Ace walked in carrying Maria. I groaned and stood up again before noticing the bandage around her neck. I rushed over followed by Helen and Náme. How did this happen?" Helen asked eyes wide, I glared at Ace and he smiled awkwardly. I opened my mouth to say something but Maria smiled and beat me to it.

"I fell and hit my neck on a rock, oh and um...my and Ace..." Maria trailed off but Ace finished for her. "We're going out!"

"WHAT?!" Helen, Náme and I shouted in unison, we stared jaws open and eyes wide at them, Maria was blushing slightly but Ace was grinning like a madman, I smiled and hugged Maria.

"Yay! I knew it was going to happen but, this is pretty quick. Now come one, we have to get to the mansion in 2 period changes." Maria nodded and Ace kissed her on the forehead making her blush before he left. We started to walk out and as we reached the end of the kingdom a voice sent shivers down my spine and froze me to the spot. I turned to see Peter White, he didn't look like he meant harm but I still didn't trust him.

"May I please come with you to the Hatter mansion? I do believe that Alice is there." He said, Helen, Maria and Náme were glaring at him but I nodded slowly. He smiled and followed along after us, I kept on looking back at him but it did seem that he truthfully did want to just see Alice.

~Jess~

I had arrived at the park yesterday and so far I am loving it , Boris and I have been on all the rides and he was really happy because Alice never went on any them and she always made them wait behind the faceless people. I don't, if Boris says it's ok then I'm ok with it. I have been staying in a guest room that Growland let me use. I have adjusted to life here and I will be very sad when I have to leave but, I have to, right? "Hey, Jess, do you want o hang out again today?" Boris asked as he ran over, I smiled and nodded, he grabbed my hand and we ran off further into the park.

*Time skip*

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, we had been on all the rides again all day and the time period had changed to noon. "Why don't you come and see my room? I've seen yours loads but you've never been into my room." I blushed slightly but smiled and nodded, Boris led me to him room. "Here we are. Sit down." Boris said as he moved a gun from a seat on the couch, I sat down and he sat next to me. "I like your room." I said meaning it, his room was a deep purple and pink. It reminded me of Boris's fur and clothes, I picked up a gun on the table and turned it over in my hands. "Do you want to try and shoot it?" He asked looking at me, I grinned and nodded, and he led me to a bit of space and showed me how to hold it. He passed it to me and I tried to copy him, he stood directly behind me and put his hands over mine to adjust them correctly. I knew it meant nothing to him but I still blushed red, I saw him notice and went even redder.

"Hey, why you blushing? Are you embarrassed? You look cute when you're blushing." Boris leaned in and whispered into my ear, I could feel his hot breath and I took a small step forward away from him. "Awwwww, don't run away." He said teasingly and came up behind me hugging me from behind, I turned around and looked at him. "Jessica, I really like you, a lot, even if it has only been two days. Will you be mine?" I stared at Boris before nodding unable to speak. He grinned and hugged me tighter, I smiled and hugged him back. I liked him too, I liked him the moment I saw him, and I just pushed away my feelings, afraid of getting hurt.

"Now you say it." Boris said to me, I didn't understand what he meant at first but when I did I blushed. "I-I like you t-too." I said before burying my face into him chest, he grinned and laughed. I didn't want to go back, I wanted to stay here with Boris and Growland, but, what if I had to go back? I don't want to leave Boris, I want to stay here my entire life. I started crying and Boris looked at me in surprise. "Jess, what's wrong?" He said worried, I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I don't want to ever leave here, you, but I don't know if I can stay forever." I said, Boris smiled sadly and wiped away my tears, he moved a fallen piece of hair from my face and smiled at me. "I won't ever let you get away, so don't worry, ok?" I smiled and nodded.

He was right, I had nothing to worry about, I would stay here forever, with Boris.

**I won't be here all weekend so I might not be able to put up the next chapter till next Tuesday, so sorry. :( Hope you liked it, please R&R! xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, super sorry for updating late but I have been really ill and have not thought that anything I wrote was good enough for you guys. I want to say thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me. Especially to Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888, so thanks. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

~Náme~

We were walking in the forest, Caitlin was leading with Peter, they didn't talk. I could feel the tension in the air like a thick fog surrounding them. "How long till we get there?" Maria asked yet again, she had moaning the entire trip but all Caitlin kept saying was; "A while." However it only frustrated her more, I was a little curious but I knew it wouldn't help to ask. A little longer we came to a pair of huge gates, stood there where two boys, one in red and the other in blue. "Oy, rabbit, what are you doing here?" The red one asked pointing his scythe at Peter, the blue one pointed his at Caitlin. "And you, who are you and why are you here?" He asked.

"I am Caitlin, and I'm here to see Blood. Peter is here of his own accord." She said glancing at Peter, the twins looked at each other then shrugged. The opened the gates and we walked in, Caitlin opened the doors to the mansion and bumped into Elliot. "Ow, hey! What are-." He started before Blood came up behind him and held out a hand to Caitlin, she took it and he helped her up. Elliot stood up quickly and Blood gestured for us to come in.

We sat down in a different room to last time, this was his office, it was filled book. "Now, why did you want to see me?" Blood asked sitting down at his desk, we sat down on the couches around it and Caitlin spoke. "I wanted to borrow some of your books, if you don't mind, and I had heard that Alice was staying here so I came to say hello." She said as smoothly as possible, Blood raised an eyebrow and stood up. He called a faceless person to get Alice and then left the room himself, I picked up a book and began to read, almost instantly I got caught up in it.

~Maria~

"Hey, Maria, can I ask you something?" Helen asked me sitting down next to me, I nodded and smiled. "Why did you decide to go out with Ace?" I was a little shocked at the question but thought about it all the same, the strange thing was, I didn't really know. "I don't know." I answered truthfully, Helen shook her head at me and I smiled weakly.

" I don't like him, not one bit, he is stupid and has no sense of direction, I don't even get why you like him." Helen said sighing, I stood up my fists clenched, I was not going to let her talk about Ace like that. "SHUT UP!" I shouted pushing her back a little, she glared at me but I kept on going. "How dare you speak about him that way, what has he ever done to you? I don't mind if you don't like him that much but that doesn't mean you can just bad-mouth him in front of me!" I rushed feeling tears leave my eyes, I saw Helen turn red in anger. "You d-"

"STOP IT!" We turned towards the source of the yell, it was Elliot, he stormed over and stood in between us facing Helen. "You shouldn't be saying those things to her, just stop it." He said to Helen, her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. Elliot groaned and followed after her.

~No-one's POV~

Elliot turned a corner and found Helen leaning against a wall; she looked mad, very mad. He walked over to her and Helen noticed him and started to walk away before he grabbed her arm stopping her. "I don't get it, why is it that you are always glaring at her?" He said curious.

"Because! I just am!" Helen shouted back at him but he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Do you like Ace of something? Is that it?" Elliot shouted, a look of great sadness on his face.

"NO! You idiot! I hate him! Do you like Maria?"

"No! I don't. Why do you glare at her?" Elliot cried referring back to his original question. Helen blushed slightly.

"Because, I envy her. I am worthless and a nobody." Elliot looked confused then shook his head.

"What don't you like about yourself?" Elliot asked confused about why she would think that.

"I'm not that smart, I'm not pretty, and I get angry over little things. I can do everything she can yet it always seems like she does it better." Elliot moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are the smartest person I know, you're not pretty, you're beautiful, and you are perfect in your own way; you don't need to be better than her." Helen smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Why are you telling me this?" Helen questioned, Elliot turned away and slightly blushed.

"B-because I-I like you. A lot." Elliot blushed a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. Helen smiled and hugged him, he was shocked at first but then he returned the hug.

"Me too. I like you Elliot." Elliot grinned and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry if i said anything mean to you." She said her voice muffled by his top, Elliot stepped back a little but didn't let go of her.

"I should be sorry, I shouted at you for no reason. Anyway, let's just forget that now. Ok?" He said smiling, Helen nodded and smiled back, they walked back to the room holding hands but quickly separated before they entered the room. Helen missed the warmth of his hand but didn't dare to take it again in-case her friends started asking questions. At least they knew that they're feelings were neutral.

**Quite short so sorry again. (I keep on saying sorry!) xxxx hope you enjoyed! ^^**

**Almost forgot disclaimer!**

**Peter: Misaki-chan doesn't own Heart/Clover/Diamond/Joker/Anniversary no kuni no Alice!**


End file.
